killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Full Metal Monk
Full Metal Monk is the eighth episode of Season 2 of Killjoys, as well as the eighteenth episode of the series.Killjoys Season 2(Retrieved: May 8, 2016) The episode aired August 19, 2016 on Syfy and Space. Khlyen's Red 17 transmission leads Dutch, D'avin and Alvis to an abandoned research facility on Arkyn; Johnny and Pawter try to rally support for the impending war for Westerley. Summary Johnny is beaten and incarcerated at Spring Hill for trying to steal the Company’s top-secret records. Dutch visits him in his cell, but there is nothing that she can do to get him out so she calls Pawter to help him. Pawter, as the Matriarch of Land Simms, is able to demand Johnny be released, taking a few moments to humiliate Liam Jelco in the process. Jelco informs Delle Seyah Kendry of Pawter and Johnny’s intent to try to stop the Execution Eugenics program in Old Town. She orders Jelco to initiate the wall program, even though it is earlier than they had planned. On Leith at theScarback Monastery, Dutch questions Olan about Aneela, someone which a Red Box from Khlyen directed her to kill. The name sends Olan into a frenzy. But after the frenzy, Olan scribbles Old Word characters on the wall of his room, which were in the message included in the last transmission from the Red 17 facility. The characters translate into an ancient map of Arkyn. Dutch, Alvis, and D'avin set off to Arkyn. On Arkyn they use the information from Olan to find and investigate a defunct lab, where test subjects were pumped full of the Green Plasma used to make Level 6 Agents. These subjects are all dead, and the was lab used to experiment with the plasma to build the Red 17 program. The team stumbles upon an ancient monk, one of the twelve who went to Arkyn to fight “the devil.” This one got trapped behind a containment fence proto-type, and the others were the subjects of the experiments in the lab. Unfortunately, the team is not able to get much info out of this monk before he lunges at Dutch thinking she’s Aneela. Apparently Aneela is the devil written about in the Scarback Scriptures. On Westerleyy, Arune Hyponia finds Pawter and Johnny upstairs at the Royale, who are taking a little break after hunting for whatever poison the Company has put in the food in Old Town. Both are acting strangely, like they are high on a drug like Euphoria. On Arkyn, the team manages to restrain the monk and calm him down. He is able to answer some of Dutch’s questions. When she brings up Aneela’s relationship to Khlyen, the monk says she called him father. At the Royale, Jelco crashes the party and shoots Arune to prove a point: the wall around Old Town is pumping out a complacency signal that makes its inhabitants pretty much unconcerned with everything. Pawter and Johnny have already gotten their dose of it and even though Arune is their ally are not a bit upset that he has been killed. In Old Town, while everybody is really living in agony, they feel like a million bucks. Something’s not right, but Pawter and Johnny are too high to notice. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry * Morgan Kelly as Alvis Akari * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Pascal Langdale as Liam Jelco * Sarah Power as Pawter Simms * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Thom Allison as Pree Additional Cast * Ricardo Hoyos as Olan * Shamier Anderson as Arune Hyponia * Julian Richings as Ancient Scarback * Jameson Kraemer as Carl * Patrick Kerton as Hoolian Ducat * Carson Durven as Broken Man * Natalie Sebastien as Bleeding Dancer Crew Directors * Paolo Barzman Writers * Sean Reycraft (writer) * Derek Robertson (story coordinator) * Julian Doucet (story editor) * Priscilla White (story editor) * Pat Joyes (script supervisor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy * Adam Barken (co-executive producer) * Jeremy Boxen (co-executive producer) * Jon Cooksey (co-executive producer) * Sean Reycraft (co-executive producer) Producers * Andrea Boyd (supervising producer) * D.J. Carson (producer) * Trish Williams (consulting producer) Music * Killjoys Theme Song * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes